


elijah and klaus

by youaredespicable



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV), the originals - Fandom
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Adorable, Adorable Brother Bonding, Cuddling, Cute, Cute Klaus Mikaelson, Drunkenness, Elijah Mikaelson is a child, Falling In Love, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sleepy Cuddles, The Author Regrets Nothing, Theres no angst yet, This is cute, Unrequited Love, and happiness, i hopes, iMsOrRyBuT, im happy, inconsistent updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youaredespicable/pseuds/youaredespicable
Summary: short collection (soon to be collection) of Klelijah being cute.





	1. hold my hand

**Author's Note:**

> can be taken as klelijah or just them being cute brothers <3

They were walking down the street in the darkness of the night, fresh out of a bar with Klaus somewhat drunk. Their negotiation plans had utterly failed and Elijah honestly just wished that Marcel would go fuck himself.

Klaus trailed behind him, looking around the lively city filled with music and festivities. His eyes sparkling at the pretty dancers and the music and usually stopping whenever they would pass a man or woman painting on a canvas. His eyes would always grow wide in excitement and anticipation whenever he saw a piece that interested him.

Elijah couldn't bring himself to mind all that much, just enjoying how happy and purely innocent Klaus looked, even though he'd been screaming in rage only a few minutes ago.

But Elijah, while thinking to himself about his cute little brother, lost track of the same man he'd been thinking about in the dense crowd. Snapping out of his daze immediately, he looked around, trying to find the blonde.

Finally spotting him admiring the paintings of an artist down the street, he chased after the other. "Oh, hello Elijah." He whispered, the fresh stench of alcohol present in his breath.

Scrunching up his nose, Elijah rolled his eyes. "Niklaus, where did you get the alcohol?" Pointing to somewhere in the back, Klaus yawned. Elijah sighed, he knew that now he'd have to drag Niklaus all the way back to mansion in which they were residing.

Elijah held out his hand when Klaus tore his attention away from the painter and looked at the former. "Hold my hand." Elijah muttered, in mostly annoyance.

Klaus looked at his hand the the man who was holding it out. He looked down at the hand again. If he wasn't so drunk and tired, he would've rejected the other immediately, no hesitation. But now in his drunken state of mind, he meekly placed his hand in his beloved brother's, commiting himself to not looking Elijah in the eye.

Elijah sighed once again and started in the other direction, only loosely holding Klaus's hand. But then Niklaus didn't move and when Elijah looked back he found Klaus looking back the painting. "Let's go, Niklaus, I'm tired." Elijah found himself groaning. To his surprise, Klaus didn't fight, he just turned and stood next to the man in the suit.

Elijah intertwined their fingers and he swore that in the hazy light, he could see a pink forming on his pale cheeks. He then quietly turned around and led the younger to the mansion.

Light pinks dusting their cheeks as they walked back, neither saying a word to each other but the grip of their hands speaking for them.


	2. go to sleep, my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah was stressed, and his mind was getting weird. Klaus pulled him into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me if I fucked up anything.

It was because of the stress, Elijah told himself. It was because he hadn't had a good shoulder to cry on, he excused. But the situation, nonetheless, remained the same. He was still cuddled up in Klaus's chest and he could still hear the other's breathing. 

Klaus looked down, how he looked down like the man that he was holding in his arms was the best thing that happened to him never left Elijah's mind. 

But this was wrong, what would their father think—

"Is there something on your mind, love?" Klaus asked softly, hoisting himself back up against the bed frame, pulling Eljah with him.

Elijah only smiled, "Nothing." He whispered. He hid his face back into Klaus's chest and let his thoughts take over.

"Then why have you gotten that face?" Klaus lifted Elijah's face to look at him and Elijah showed only a confused expression.

"There really isn't anything wrong, brother." Elijah said comforting his expression back to that combination of fear and, Klaus couldn't quite put his finger on it but he knew he wanted it gone. So as Elijah settled into the other's chest for the third time that evening, Klaus again lifted his face by his chin and placed a sweet, chaste kiss on his lips.

"Are you sure?" Klaus pressed on, watching as his older brother's face slowly flushed as he realised. It was definitely a sight to behold.

Elijah let out a sound of confusion before burrowing his face in the blonde's shoulder, "Maybe there is." Elijah spoke into his shoulder.

"What is it, my love?" And if Elijah weren't such a matured being, he probably would've swooned like a teenager by how Klaus said 'my love'. 

"What's happening?" Elijah, after a minute of recollecting himself, said looking up finally at Klaus's face.

Klaus raised a brow, "The original hybrid and one of the original vampires are cuddling in bed, fully clothed."

"Cheeky, but on a more serious note, what are we doing?"

"Cuddling."

"Niklaus."

"'Lijah?" Klaus clicked his tongue.

"I love you." Elijah confessed for the first time in a few weeks. He rarely ever said it, but compared to how many time Klaus has said it, it was an abundance.

Klaus only smiled in response, kissing Elijah on the lips as a sign of his love. "That was a pointless conversation, even from you brother." Klaus whispered into Elijah's forehead.

"It's probably the sleep deprivation."

"D'you want to sleep, my love?" Elijah nestled his face into the other's shoulder and they both sank down into the bed, needing to sleep.

Elijah knew he had keep awake a little longer to wait for his beloved Niklaus to go to sleep before he could himself so he waited, listening to Klaus's dull heartbeat. But Niklaus only kissed the other's forehead and smoothed his hair back.

"Go to sleep, 'Lijah, I promise I'll fall asleep too."

And so, with a somewhat clear head, Elijah felt himself drift off to wherever sleep takes you, not before hearing Kol's loud entrance and "Why am I always seeing this?!"


End file.
